1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mobile phones, and particularly to a method for testing wireless connection function of a mobile phone.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones enjoy widespread popularity. In particular, characteristics of these devices provide users with access to information and communication outlets in ways that were never before available. To ensure the continued popularity of portable electronic devices, attempts are made to further expand the flexibility and capabilities of these portable electronic devices and to further enhance the services available to users. For example, mobile phones are now capable of accessing the Internet in different ways, such as WIFI (Wireless Fidelity).
Before the mobile phones go to market, they are tested. However, it is often troublesome and time-consuming to test the wireless connection function of mobile phones in a conventional manner.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.